Marauders befriend a Slytherin
by Storm Riddle
Summary: Rewrite: Shes off to Hogwarts, holding a secret close. But as suspected the Marauders have a plan. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, while I was on my trip I was reading through my fanfictions. I just noticed that the chapters are really short. It still contains my OC Storm but I kind of changed her history. Don't worry she still lives with Voldemort but there is a twist. I kept it so that it was third person. It got confusing even for me. I should stop blabbering. Anyways here it is (cue epic theme song) The new Marauders and a Slytherin!**

**I do not own the Marauders or anything Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K Rowling does.**

* * *

The glittering light from the furnace shone on Storm's shackles. Her wrists and ankles almost reduced to bone, Storms face was peaceful. Dirt covered what was left of her clothes, rags that hung from her frail body. Storms eyes slowly opened as the basement door opened, her eyes were a midnight blue, twinkling in the light. She squinted in the bright light, her eyes not use to the light.

Voldemort's sickly pale face grimaced as he caught sight of his daughter. For as long as he could remember Storm had been his daughter. She wasn't always his though, for years he had lived alone. No family, nothing to keep him company. One day he felt the pressing emotion of being alone. Voldemort didn't like this feeling so he ventured out, roaming the streets looking for something or someone to keep him company. Stopping at once as he heard a baby's cry. Voldemort thought that a child would keep him company, maybe even carry out his legacy. He went into the home where the child's cry came from and stole the baby. The parents pleaded for the Dark Lord to spare their baby. Voldemort had enough, with a simple curse the parents lay dead on the floor. He took the raven haired child back to Riddle Manor and named it Storm. Voldemort was not a caring parent, he whipped Storm for no reason, and he shackled her to the furnace for most of the day. Voldemort made Storm put coal into the furnace since the manor had not been updated since Voldemort was a child. Her back was sore at the end of the day, her face covered in sot.

The memories of her brought a grin to his face; Voldemort directed his grin at Storm. She cowered back, making her chains screech across the floor. A cold laughter was sent through the air, Voldemort thought it was funny when she cowered.

"Today is your first year at Hogwarts, you better be in Slytherin or you won't get meals for the whole Christmas Holiday. Got it, Rat?" Voldemort sneered.

"Y…Yes…..Si…Sir," Storm stuttered back.

Voldemort unlocked the shackles and tightly grabbed Storms shoulder, forcing her to her feet. He pointed to a pile of clothes and shoved her towards the pile. Voldemort threw a wet rag and left. Storm slowly put a black shirt, jeans and riding boots on, wiping the dirt off of her body. She wrapped her long black hair into a pony tail and pulled her bangs behind her ear. For that moment she looked normal, except her wolf tattoo on her right leg itched. Storm was still unsure what this meant, she was born with it that's all she had collected.

Walking upstairs was painful for her. Voldemort stood in the living room, grinning as he saw Storms struggle. She finally reached the living room and bowed in front of Voldemort as he nodded and dismissed her. Storm walked out of the manor and towards the train station. Holding her ticket tightly as if it was her life line, the walk was long but she finally made it to the safety of the station. The memories of Voldemort faded away as she ran through the cement pillar. Storm was mesmerized at the sight of the Hogwarts train. She looked around to see parents hugging their children goodbye and kissing their foreheads. Storm was confused, _what in Merlin's name are they doing?_

"Watch out!" a voice rang as Storm collided with someone.

Storm looked up at the boy standing above her, his long black hair hung on the sides of his face. The boys face was slender and his nose was slightly large. He offered a hand to Storm, who gladly took it.

"I'm Severus, what's your name?" Severus said.

"Storm….." Storm replied quietly

Severus looked at her and smiled. Storm and Severus were soon joined by a girl named Lily Evans. Storm smirked for the first time as Severus tried to impress Lily with a simple spell that created a bouquet of flowers. Lily smiled at him and took the flowers as they arrived at a compartment on the train. A group of four boys past the compartment, one with unruly black hair and glasses, the second with long hair, the third looked scarred and the final was rather mouse looking.

"Hey Evans, how are you doing?" the unruly one asked.

Lily turned to look at him, "Go away James Potter."

Storm snapped her look from the window to the boy, her eyes flickering. She knew that name. How though? She shook the thought away as James looked at the other three boys.

"Gentlemen, I think you haven't introduced yourself," James announced.

They smirked and said in order, "I'm Sirius, and I'm Remus and I'm Peter"

Storm looked at Severus and Lily; they both had hatred in their eyes. She didn't seem to understand. Storm sighed and returned to stare out the window, looking at the mountains and free flowing river. As time passed the boys left and the castle came into view. Storm looked at Severus and Lily, excusing herself and walking alone towards the boat. Storm looked at the castle; a small glimmer of hope lifted her broken heart.

The Entrance Hall of the castle was almost as majestic as the outside. Dim candles floated above the group of children. Storm kept to herself, scared of anyone and everything. This was all so new to her, being near people and seeing such beautiful things.

A rather elder looking woman stood on the stairway in front of a grand looking pair of doors. Her robes were old looking but fit for a person of high ranks.

"Through these doors you will find the Great Hall, there you all will be sorted into four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin," the lady announced.

The group of children that included James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Severus, Lily and Storm were led into the Great Hall. As the elder lady (who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall) stood at the front, a old tattered hat beside her began to sing.

The song ended and the sorting began. Lily, Remus, Peter, James and Sirius were all sorted into Gryffindor while Severus was sorted into Slytherin. That left Storm; she was the last one to be called.

"Storm," McGonagall cooed, only saying her first name.

Storm looked around, see had no idea which house she wanted to be sent too. They all were excellent. She hopped onto the stool and flinched as the hat made contact with her.

_Hmm, you seem to fit all houses. You are intelligent, that makes you a Ravenclaw. You are humble, Hufflepuff. You are brave, Gryffindor and your sly, Slytherin. Difficult, your family line says something. Right then, I know for the time being, _the hat spoke in Storms head.

"Slytherin!" It demanded.

Storm took the hat off and walked to the Slytherin table. Older Slytherin's congratulated her, cheering and clapping were a part of that. Storm on the other hand wasn't thinking about how they congratulated her, she was thinking about what the hat said. Severus looked at Storm, trying to figure out what she was doing.

Storms thoughts were interrupted by the immense amount of food on the table. Her eyes widened, she never saw this much food before. The chatter of students filled the hall, each student eating as much as he or she could.

Sirius eyed Storm carefully; she hadn't tried to back talk them or to hex them on the train. Yet her eyes showed something, he was going to the bottom of who she was.

"Oi! Siri! Look" James chimed.

Sirius turned around and nearly spit his pumpkin juice out. James had stuck grapes in his mouth, making his face fat and chipmunk like. He had also managed to make a French mustache out of mashed potatoes. The Gryffindor table erupted laughter, followed by the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw. The Slytherins fell silent, not one making a sound or a movement.

James was beaming as the students were led to their common rooms and dormitories. He was with his best friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They all were laughing and joking around until Remus started to look serious.

"Guys, I have a weird feeling about Storm," He commented out of the blue.

"Why? Is our Remy in love?" James asked.

"No, I mean. McGonagall didn't even read her last name," Remus said.

"Maybe she doesn't have a last name," Peter squeaked

"Everyone has a last name Peter," Remus stated.

"What are your thoughts Sirius?" Peter innocently asked.

Sirius froze, his voice was unusually high, "I'm not going to waste my time with a low life like her, goodnight."

Sirius laid down on his bed on his stomach and covered his head. The others shrugged and went to bed. Peter and James snoring loudly, letting Sirius know they were asleep. He let out a loud sigh and walked out of the dorm, heading down to the common room to find Lily crying on the sofa. He sat down beside her, slightly scared.

"What's wrong Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Why would you care _Black_" Lily snapped back.

"I just do, now tell me what's wrong," Sirius said.

Lily handed Sirius a letter, with shaking hands. It read:

_Dear Freak,_

_I'm only writing this letter because I have to. Mum and Dad forced me too; they want to know how you are doing and stuff like that. I hope you never come back. Maybe Mum and Dad will put you up for adoption. I would love to be an only child. _

_Hope not to see you again Freak,_

_Petunia_

Sirius looked at Lily and put the letter back on Lily's lap. He sighed and started to think of what to say.

"I don't need you to ask anything Black," Lily squeaked through her tears.

"Ok, umm….. How about a hug then?" he asked, unsure of what to do.

Lily looked at him and nodded slightly. Sirius hugged her slightly and smiled back at her. They talked all night, until the light of dawn told them to hurry to the dorms. Saying goodbye Sirius ran to the dorm, jumping into bed and falling asleep, dreaming about pranks and his baby brother.

* * *

**There is chapter one! Chapter two might be uploaded today or tomorrow. Please review! Do you guys like the old one or the new one? Yes I deleted Alex and I'm going to switch little Storm love life, messed up the time line. Anyways stop blabbering. I'm also going to update my profile so you guys can stop calling me Storm. Urgh! Stop blabbering! Ok. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up! way to late, sorry guys I was on another trip. Review please! I really need the encouragement to continue. **

* * *

Sirius groaned as the sunlight reached his eyes, _ day of class. _He got up and stretched, James and the others were still snoring. It was just him. Sirius headed down to the Great Hall, taking slight detour alone the corridors. Twisting and turning until he bumped into a figure. He was pushed back into wall while the figure was forced to the ground. It took a few minutes for Sirius to readjust from the shock, after he soon realized who he bumped into. It was the quiet Slytherin, Storm. Her face was hidden in her hands and as she spoke her voice trembled.

"Please…. Don't hurt me….. I'll do anything," She trembled.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Why would I hurt you? I don't even know you that well."

Storm looked up, he wasn't like James. Maybe he was nice. Storm politely took the hand Sirius offered. She smiled and began walking with him in comfortable silence. Storm was jumpy still, she couldn't help it. The way the he seemed now was totally different then the way Sirius seemed on the train. Why is he different?

"Oi, Sirius!" a voice rang behind the two.

Sirius turned around and grinned, "Hey James"

James smirked at Sirius but it soon faded when he saw Storm. His eyes narrowed and his lip line thinned.

"James, this is Storm," Sirius said in a warning tone.

"A Slytherin,a good for nothing _Slytherin_" James hissed.

Sirius saw the look in James' eyes and quickly said goodbye to Storm.

He was furious with James and James could tell. Sirius' fists were clenched and he walked stiffly, not saying a word to James. They reached the Great Hall, that's when Sirius exploded.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! SHE IS A SLYTHERIN; I'LL GIVE YOU THAT _POTTER_!" Sirius shouted, all of the students were now staring at them.

"It's like your defending her _BLACK; _she's a good for nothing bi-"James tumbled to the floor as Sirius' fists collided with his stomach.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore demanded, "In my office now."

Storm was standing in awe at the entrance of the Great Hall. A Marauder defended her, Sirius Black had hit James Potter in defense of her. Sirius caught sight of Storm and gave her a small smirk. Storm smiled back, she was slightly surprised he noticed her. Sirius and James were lead into the headmasters office. Sirius stood and listened to the old mans lecture. Sure he respected Albus Dumbledore but sometimes he just wanted to walk right out of his office. James, who was thinking about ways to kill Storm, stood far away from Sirius. He looked at the headmaster and rolled his eyes.

"You are both dismissed," Dumbledore sighed.

The pair got only a few meters away before sending deathly glares at each other. Sirius was the first to walk away, avoiding James and the others completely. The whole day was a blur, avoiding the whole Gryffindor house. He had a sad look on his face, hands in his pockets and a depressed walk.

"Sirius?" a small voice rang.

Sirius turned around, " Storm?"

"Yeah, I saw how you defended me. That was really nice of you," Storm smiled.

"Anything for the innocent. Do you want to go to Potions with me, we have it together," Sirius questioned.

"Sure," Storm said, tucking her potions book under her arm.

Sirius and Storm walked to Potions, talking as they walked. They found common interests such as Quidditch, pranking and goofing around. The Potions classroom was in sight and so were James, Remus and Peter. Sirius' face hardened and he looked away. Storm looked at James and silently slipped her hand into Sirius', the look on Sirius' face softened. The lesson in Potions couldn't go any slower for Sirius. He received death stares from his house and dungbombs exploded in his face.

"Will you guys quit it?" Storm boomed.

Sirius and the whole class stared in awe, no one had heard Storm talk like that. Slughorn sighed and dismissed the class. The Gryfinndor and Slytherin house now acted like they exiled Sirius and Storm. The pair didn't care, the day was awesome for them. They pranked the Slytherins and a certain Ravenclaw.

" I'll see you around, I have get to the common room," Sirius said, running off.

Storm smiled and walked to the Slytherin common room, whistling a tune. Students around her noticed she was happy, a rare thing. She smiled and talked to Severus as she walked to the common room, the only person who didn't ignore her. Storm sighed and sat near the fire, watching the orange flames dance around. Her vision blurred and she fell asleep.

* * *

**So? Chapter 2... Sirius and Storm eh? Haha. Anways Please Review I really need it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay**!** Next Chapter! Took longer then I thought... Wow, I am lazy. Anyways, read and review as always. By the way** '_this text means dreaming or thoughts'_.

* * *

_Storm ran down an empty alley, an malicious laugh came from behind. She closed her eyes and ran faster. She couldn't look behind her, afraid of what was there. Her feet pounded into the wet pavement, rain sliced her skin like razors. Storm could hear the laugh getting louder, each step felt like a million. Suddenly screams came from all sides, as the alley folded into a white room with blood splatter on the white walls. Each corner showing a each of the Marauders brutally murdered. Storm tried to run but chains grabbed her ankles and wrists. The screams continued, joined by laughing. Storm gasped as knifes cut deep into her wrists.  
_

Storm woke up in the arm chair, gasping. She shook her head, _It's just a dream. _Storm got up and walked to the Great Hall, grinning as Sirius sat the Slytherin table. The Slytherins had moved to the end of the table, looking at Sirius with utter disgust. The Gryfinndors were oddly quiet, James looking at his plate and pushed it away. Remus sighed, he had heard James and Sirius' argument. Normally the two would make up the next day, but it seemed to be different this time. Storm could only feel bad for the two, she felt at fault of their argument. Sirius waved her over, he was used to being excluded because of his family.

As Storm sat down, Sirius smiled and spoke, "So, how was your morning so far?"

Storm smiled back, "Fine, I'm sorry about starting the argument between you and James."

Sirius shrugged it off, "Don't worry, James will miss me soon enough. Care to go for a walk?"

Storm nodded and walked out of the Great Hall, Sirius was at her side the whole time. She looked at him as they walked towards the Forbidden Forest, se questioned him silently but Sirius kept smirking as they approached the edge. Storm looked into the Forest and shivered, she did know about the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort had told her that it was off limits.

"What are you doing Sirius?" Storm looked at him, questioning.

"Want to go in? Seems... Foresty," Sirius smirked.

"You are the only one that would use 'foresty' to describe the Forbidden Forest," Storm answered, "but the answer to your question is yes."

Sirius grinned and walked into the Forest, followed by Storm who hung onto his arm. She was shaking, the light that crept through the trees was dim against the rotting leaves. Storm didn't like this, this reminded her of home. Well, home was the wrong word, it was more like a prison.

"Cozy, isn't it?" Sirius spoke, breaking the odd silence between them.

"Yeah...I guess," Storm replied, looking around.

Sirius looked down at her, barley containing his grin. He saw her eyes fill with an unspoken burden, Sirius soon became concerned. He knew what being tortured was like and he understood if she was scared. Most people didn't like the Forest. Sirius lead her out and he looked around.

"Oi! Sirius!" Remus came running towards the pair.

"What is it Remus?" Sirius looked at the boy.

"You have to come and talk to James, he's not himself with you around. He yelled at Peter this morning, we all know that Peter wouldn't do anything to hurt or bug James," Remus explained rather rapidly.

Sirius nodded and hugged Storm before running towards the Gryfinndor tower, leaving Storm alone with Remus. She blew the long black hair out of her face and smiled kindly at Remus. He did the same then followed Sirius, running behind him. When they reached the common room they both could hear loud screaming from the boys dorm. Remus shook his head and took his place beside a shaken Peter. Sirius looked up at the dorm door, wondering what his 'brother' was screaming about. Carefully Sirius approached the dorm and opened the door to reveal a rough looking James Potter, James was screaming at Frank Longbottom. Frank looked at James with horror, he had never seen him like this.

"James... Stop, now!" Sirius demanded.

James looked at Sirius with shock, "You...You came back?"

"I will always come back to my brother, I solemnly swear," Sirius said with a grin.

James smiled and hugged Sirius in a brotherly embrace. Frank was thankful that James had stopped screaming at him, he actually didn't even know why James was even yelling at him. Frank picked up through his screaming that it was something about Snape being a long nosed git. After giving it a thought Frank left.

"Now, please promise me you will never yell at us again, it scares me," Sirius said.

"Trust me, I think I almost lost my voice. I won't do it again but about Storm..." James sighed.

Sirius eyed him, "What about her?"

James grinned and slapped Sirius' back, "Congrats mate. Hopefully she will _last._"

Sirius smirked as the two walked down to the common room, sitting beside Remus and Peter. James apologized for yelling at them and the group soon began talking and laughing, Remus could only think,_ Thank Merlin James is back._

* * *

**Yay! After...two months I think I finally finished this chapter! So? Like it? Hate it? Please review and for the people that want more of my other story help me out! I need ideas! **


	4. Chapter 4

Storm woke up to find herself against a tree in the Forbidden Forest, she looked around before realizing where she was and what had happened. The night before flashed in her mind. She attempted to get up but fell to her knees, dried blood caked her arms and the ground. Her head soon became heavy and she passed out yet again.

...

_Severus walked to her, the dim evening sun bouncing off the windows. His wand clutched in his hand as he pushed her into the wall, she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He growled and pointed the tip of his wand into her neck. _

_"You traitor! You left us for the Gryffindors!" He snarled. _

_Storm only glared at him, feeling her rage begin to boil. She reached to remove his wand but only received having more pressure on her neck. She slightly yelped and gripped his wrist. Severus gripped his wand tighter, hesitating to do anything. _

_"Your Gryffindor friends aren't here to save you... Try to do something! Try to make me keep your secret!" Severus barked. _

_"You wouldn't..." Storm looked at him and growled, kneeing him in the stomach as she grabbed his wand quickly and snapped it. _

_Severus stood, clutching his stomach as he watched his wand fall to the floor in two pieces. He looked at Storm and backed away, seeing her eyes seeming to glow with anger. Her hands tightly wrapped into fists, ready to send another punch to the thin Slytherin. She froze suddenly as she turned around as saw a looming figure in the shadows. A feminine figure stepped out and revealed tousled black hair and a Slytherin tie. _

_"Bellatrix Black..." Storm growled. _

_"Storm... Now what was your last name?" Bellatrix said, her eyes locking on Storm. _

_"Why would I tell you? You did nothing good for me to trust you," Storm snarled. _

_"Well, for your information I am more of a success then that disgrace Sirius," Bellatrix hissed back. _

_Storm glared a her and grabbed her own wand, pointing it at Bellatrix which matched her actions. They both stood there, wands pointed at each other in silence, neither wanting to go first. Finally, Bellatrix grinned and screeched Stupefy, sending Storm falling to her knees. Severus smiled and straightens only to receive a whack on the head from Bellatrix. Storm was carried out by Severus to the Forbidden Forest, Bellatrix following him as she kicked Storm in the ribs. Storm only stirred slightly, her eyes closed. Bellatrix looked around and knelt in front of Storm, grinning. _

_"This is what my cousin befriends... Filth that actually thinks she is the Dark Lords daughter. I can't believe him, actually thinking this thing could be our ticket to success." Bellatrix said, staring at Storms limp body._

_"I-I thought you didn't know her last name," Severus stuttered. _

_"I'm not stupid Severus. My family are loyal to the Dark Lord," Bellatrix responded, getting up, "I want her to remember that Purebloods like me do not take kindly to Blood Traitors." _

_"What are you going to do?" Severus asked, scanning Bellatrix. _

_She carelessly pulled out a dagger from her cloak and grinned, "A simple cut on her arm will make her remember this night."_

_..._

"Storm! Wake up!" A voice cried. _  
_

Storm lazily opened her eyes and looked up, her vision out of focus. The world around her soon became clear as she saw Sirius standing above her, a obvious expression of worry on his face. He knelt down and scanned her arms, finding many cuts down each of them.

"Did you get attacked by a wolf or something?" He asked.

"No..." Storm held her head as she got up, "I don't remember."

Sirius helped her up and led her back to the castle. Storm looked at Sirius, slightly amazed that he was helping her. She shook away many of the questions she had and focused on that he was helping her. Sirius caught her eye and smiled.

James looked out the dorm window, seeing Sirius and Storm walking together. Both smiling. He shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"Those two are too perfect together. They just seem to fit. It's funny... they both are so different yet so alike." James spoke softly.

"Yeah but opposites attract James," Remus said, flipping the page of his book while he laid on his bed.

"Do you think Sirius will forget about us?" James asked, turning away from the window.

"Nah, he seems too stubborn to ignore us. I think we mean a lot to him," Remus smiled up at James.

"I think those two have feelings for each other," Peter pipped up.

"Peter, I... I think you're right," James sighed.

"Well for Sirius we have evidence. Remember the other day? We were talking about Storm and he blushed the entire time. He just nodded his head and never spoke," Remus laughed, "Speaking of crushes, you haven't asked Evans out yet James."

"I told you that I'll do it later! At one point..." James said, sulking.

"Why are you so sad James?" Peter questioned.

"Well, think about it. If Sirius and Storm grow close he will forget about us. He won't want to hang out with us, he will probably never talk to us even. We might lose him," James said, crossing his arms.

"Like I said before James, he won't forget about us. We just have to be happy for him, this might be a big thing for him," Remus replied.

"But I mean, he has had many first year girls fawning over him all this year," Peter said, smirking.

"Damn womanizer," James chuckled.

The three boys laughed and spent the night talking. Soon Sirius entered the dorm, smiling as he sat on his bed. The dorm grew quiet, Sirius glancing around nervously.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing...How is Storm doing?" James asked back, grinning.

"How did you... She's doing fine actually. She says hi to you lot," Sirius grinned back, blushing slightly.

Remus and Peter looked at each, bursting out laughing. James chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sirius' shoulder.

"Why are they laughing?" Sirius questioned, gesturing to the two laughing boys.

"Nothing you should be concerned about mate. So where is Storm? I thought you would have brought her here." James said.

"She is in the Hospital Wing, getting her wounds healed. It seemed like she was attacked by something," Sirius explained.

Remus looked at Sirius, thinking to himself, _No... It wasn't me. It couldn't of been me. The full moon was last night but I just don't remember getting out of the Shack._

"Hey Remus, whats up? You look worried," Sirius commented.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about my mother," Remus lied, of course he would lie. He couldn't tell these people about his... problem.

"Your mums gonna be fine Remus," James said, waving his hand dismissively.

"We all should head to bed anyways," Peter said, yawning.

"Yes, we do have a test tomorrow," Remus yawned.

"When did this happen?! How did we not know this?!" James and Sirius shrieked.

"History of Magic... you two were asleep." Peter grinned.

"Oh, yeah. That was a good nap," Sirius said, laying down.

The four boys all grinned and looked at each other, settling down into their beds. Remus was the first to fall asleep, Sirius next and then Peter. James stared out at the window, looking at the moon.

"Don't forget me Sirius..." He whispered, turning around and falling asleep.

* * *

**Finally... written in one hour... Dear Merlin, anyways I finally update this story! Haha... I am lazy. So, I got a PM asking if my Hellsing story is done, well it's not! I promise that there is many chapters to come on that story as this one! Till next time, Potterheads. **


End file.
